The present invention relates generally to the field of credit/debit card monitoring, and more particularly, to a system and method for performing real-time call rating and debiting for a given subscriber to insure that charges incurred upon a credit/debit card do not exceed an available balance.
In conventional credit/debit card and calling card applications, there are typically only two calls involved. Specifically, these calls are an inbound call, derived from a caller/subscriber into a service provider""s platform, and an outbound call from the service provider""s platform to a destination number. Computation of time remaining on a credit/debit card, based upon an available balance in a subscriber""s account, typically is straightforward for the two-call scenario, even if both legs of the call are being charged. However, unlike in conventional calling systems supported by credit/debit card and calling card applications, modem calling systems are much more complex. By way of example, in modem calling systems there can be applications involving one telephone number with multiple simultaneous inbound calls, multiple xe2x80x9cfollow-mexe2x80x9d calls, or conferencing calls. Moreover, more than two calls may be in progress at the same time. Unfortunately, due to the complexity of modem calling systems, conventional credit/debit card and calling card applications are not capable of performing functions such as coordination of multiple calls or conferences, or insuring that charges incurred do not exceed an available balance in a subscriber""s account.
In light of the foregoing, the invention generally relates to a system for rating and debiting complex debit card calls. The preferred embodiment of the invention estimates the time when a subscriber""s balance will expire by using the total charges for all calls for a given time period. Estimation is performed by a software process which is capable of accounting for time already paid for, reserving a minimum continuation time for adding a new call, reserving time for all calls up to a latest paid for time, estimating remaining time before a subscriber""s balance reaches zero, based upon a remaining balance achieved after the software process accounts for time already paid for, reserving a minimum continuation time for adding a new call and reserving time for all calls up to the latest paid for time, and setting a time limit for all calls in accordance with any portion of the aforementioned. In accordance with an alternative embodiment of the invention, a subscriber""s account balance may be automatically increased after the balance decreases past a predefined minimum account balance.
The invention has numerous advantages, a few of which are delineated hereafter as examples. Note that the embodiments of the invention, which are described herein, possess one or more, but not necessarily all, of the advantages set out hereafter.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides a real-time call rating and debiting process for all calls made by a subscriber to insure that the charges incurred do not exceed an available balance in the subscriber""s account.
Another advantage is that it provides a method for rating and billing complex debit card telephone calls, such as one number with simultaneous inbound calls, multiple xe2x80x9cfollow mexe2x80x9d calls or conference calls.
Another advantage is that it allows a subscriber to continue multiple calls, even after the subscriber""s account balance has decreased below a predetermined balance, by increasing the subscriber""s account balance when the subscriber""s account balance reaches the predefined balance amount.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of reasonable skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as described by the claims.